


Come Together

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: Disclaimer: Inspirations from Hunter Davis and the most dynamic, magnificent band in the universeWarning: sloppily checked background, may (or surly) contain technical mistakes or deviations年龄操作，史实neta，时间线裁切，如有可能，请当做AU食用章节名&标题非原创，引用部分有，全文完结后放出参考资料詹莉&犬狼第一人称预警
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Come Together

Part I: Can't buy me love (even with flowers)

loading：

身为传记作家，似乎总是免不了遇到这样的问题：“这四个人之中，你最喜欢哪一个？”我该怎样回答？将自己定位成一个不偏不倚的记录者已经足够困难，在这之中继续让我做选择题，不好意思，你如果以为自己能得到一点儿风声，那还是趁早放弃这个饭碗为好。

被神选中的过程其实异常简单。那是一个非常普通的早晨，接到老板电话时，我正在给一本女性杂志写稿。托劳拉.穆伟尔女士的福，“打破电影中的凝视方式”成为当下的热门，众多以笔为生的同仁纷纷籍此对过往作品进行讨论，事业一向不咸不淡的我自然也无法免俗。铃声响起时，一个总是找不对的形容词已经让我头疼了好一会儿，我正巴不得找个理由到楼下好好地歇口气呢。

“早上好。”我给自己做了一杯爱尔兰咖啡，站在厨房的窗前慢慢地喝着，“我以为您下午才会打电话来。”

“现在可不太早了。”老板那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，我很肯定，她刚刚看了一眼自己的手表，“我找你不是为了催那篇稿子，你可以先不写它。”

“或许我已经写完了呢？”我大概是办公室里唯一一个敢和米勒娃.麦格开玩笑的人；回忆起姑娘们惊恐的神色，我勉强压抑住一阵笑声，“那您的电话可就太晚啦。”

“少和我来这一套，”老板冷冷地哼了一声，“谁都知道你一向在截稿前的三小时才开始动笔。”

“真遗憾，我已经写了一个小时了，”虽然只写成了五行，“那么，这次插队的是谁？”

“……我之前和你提过的。”嘈杂的背景音渐渐消失，要么是大家集体出去采访，要么是老板把所有人都撵了出去，“霍格莫德街上的那四个。”

“霍格莫德街——掠夺者？？”我差点打翻了马克杯，“今天可不是愚人节！麦格教授！”

“又来了，伊万斯小姐——”严厉地，无可奈何地，因为听得太多，早就失去了效力，“这不是玩笑，他们的经纪人把独家授权给了我，我想派你去写它。”

“它？短篇采访？巡演记录？”骨瓷的杯柄几乎要被我捏碎，“还是……？”

“传记。”

“我不知道该说什么。”短暂的沉默后，我将杯底的酒液一口喝干，“他们的经纪人——是姓隆巴顿吗——究竟欠您多少人情？四大社为了传记的授权都打破头了！”

“无可奉告。”干巴巴的回复？这可不是我期待的，“下午请到办公室来一趟，我把弗兰克……隆巴顿先生的联系方式给你，周末时他会带你去掠夺者之屋，下周正式开始。”

“好的，没问题，”我努力挤出一个乖巧的微笑，尽管观众只有窗外的水松，“麦格教授，您还没告诉我原因呢，拜托了，我真的非常好奇？”

“……”听筒里传来深呼吸的声音，这非常少见。

“在到你的中学执教前，我在霍格沃茨待了很多年。”有问必答是我最爱她的一点；我屏住呼吸，兴奋地睁大了眼睛，“……那群小伙子，包括他们的经纪人，都曾是我的学生。”

“我想我明白您为什么会找上我了……”这个答案比意料中的还好！我吞下一声惊呼，清了清嗓子，“好的，没问题，非常感谢您愿意给我这个机会，麦格教授——”

“等你写完再谢我也不迟，”仅凭鼻腔里发出的哼声可盖不住笑意，“事先警告你，那些人可不是一群能任你摆布的绵羊，你最好做点准备。”

“别担心，教授，”我再也憋不住了，笑声肯定把楼下的老太太吓了一跳，“身为一个苏格兰人，我天生就知道该怎么对付一群小公羊。”

01 Silver Hammer

诀窍就是先把头羊收拾服帖。

站在掠夺者之屋的门口，我再次检查自己的公事包：铅笔，速记簿，两盒空白磁带。弗兰克慷慨地允许我使用屋内的录音机，虽然第一次正式见面时应该谈不了什么，不过……

“不用紧张。”经纪人开门的时候还在打哈欠，“我让他们都睡饱了再来，今天会很顺利。”

“但愿如此。”我勉强笑了一下，走进了这座歌迷口中的“宫殿”。

掠夺者之屋的内室比从外边看到的还要大。门廊两侧的墙壁上被摁了无数大头针，挂满了拴着线圈的纸笺，我好奇地往前凑了凑，发现所有的纸笺上都写着断断续续，难以辨认的句子。

“欢迎来到掠夺者之屋的第一站：奇迹瀑布。”弗兰克往大门上挂了三条安全链后才转身，“实话说，我要是哪天不干这行了，就去当个驯兽师。”

“怎么说？”我挑挑眉，从包里拿出了笔记本。

“这些家伙的创作习惯……不，刚开始的那会儿根本没这玩意儿。”弗兰克走到我身边，伸手摸了摸图钉，“莱姆斯是最好的那个，起码能记在一个本子上并且不把它搞丢，小天狼星和詹姆根本无药可救，偏偏月亮脸总是愿意让他们来写歌词，”他低头看看我刚刚写下的五个字母，“别让小天狼星知道，他不愿意别人叫莱姆斯的外号。”

“没问题，”我飞速地在那个绰号后画上问号，“用这个当开头怎么样？乐队成员之间的秘密绰号？”

“如果你能说服他们，”弗兰克耸了耸肩，在纸笺中挑选了一会儿，摘下三片递过来，“送你了。”

“这是？”我好奇地翻看着：三种全然不同的字迹，有一张完全看不清，第二张稍微好点，字母P带着一些花体的形变，第三张的字迹非常舒展且清晰，“给我没关系么？”

“这是第二张专辑的歌词草稿，已经没用了。”弗兰克带着我往客厅走去，“你能从上边看出什么？”

“啊，一个面试。”我几乎笑了出来，心下暗自松一口气，“这是他们三个人的笔迹，我猜？”

“当然了，”弗兰克给我一个“那还用说”的眼神，从橱柜中拿出两瓶啤酒，“还是茶？我该问一下的，抱歉。”

“红茶，谢谢。”不打算过早暴露自己的酒量，我继续将端详着手中的纸片，“字迹最清楚的一定是莱姆斯.卢平。介于字母和涂鸦之间的是小天狼星？剩下的这张我想只有一个答案，鉴于彼得鲜少参与创作过程……”

“理由？”弗兰克没有给我一个肯定或否定，而是递来一杯茶，“你是他们的粉丝？”

“是，也不是。”我耸了耸肩，小心翼翼地喝了一口，“有些单曲非常喜欢，有些单曲敬谢不敏，没去看过演唱会，没买过专辑，只在收音机里听过。我答对了？”

“我猜猜，你喜欢的曲目都是莱姆斯的那些：, , , ……还有？”

“对，没错。”我有些惊讶，“最后那首原来也是他写的？歌词让人起鸡皮疙瘩，像阴森版的水手号子……不过旋律非常好听。”

“……歌词自然是小天狼星的手笔。”弗兰克意味深长地看了我一眼，用手指擦了擦啤酒瓶口，“在来这儿之前，麦格教授给你交待了一些东西，我想？”

“对，不过我没太弄明白……”

“你在这儿待上一阵就明白了。”说完这句话后，经纪人仿佛完成了什么任务似的，两肩瞬间松弛下去，“我把授权交给教授不是为了做慈善，我想你也一定足够聪明到能自己弄清楚这些……愿意记录多少是你的决定，但是我和那些家伙有否决权，这样的话你仍然可以得到定金，只是无法出版而已，所有的手稿和草稿都会被销毁。我打心底里不希望发生这种情况，伊万斯小姐，我相信教授的决定。”

其实我现在还是毫无头绪，既然话都说到这份儿上了……

“我当然也不想看到自己的心血被付之一炬，”只好故作轻松地挑了挑眉，“我想我心里有数，隆巴顿先生。”

“干杯。”弗兰克俯过身用酒瓶碰了碰我的茶杯，巧克力色的双眼中第一次浮现出真切的笑意，“叫我弗兰奇。”

乐队成员出现前的大段空白里，弗兰克先是带我在一楼转了转：大得夸张的露台并非传统式样的木结构，而是奢侈地用钢筋混凝土浇筑而成；面向起居室的墙角里塞满了折叠椅，有几把胡乱地支在地上，还没来得及收拾。经纪人的解释和我预料的一样：在每次创作马拉松结束后，成员都会在露台上演奏新鲜出炉的和弦或者，“如果运气好到小天狼星没有捣乱”——单曲的半成品。之前的那个露台被弄塌了。听见我对水泥结构的评论后，弗兰克显得异常忧郁：“彼得说头天晚上小天狼星在上边儿跳舞来着——具体细节我已经懒得问了，何必呢。”实话说，听到这句话时我的心的确往下沉了沉：从走进房子的那一刻算起，我已经数不清听过多少次这个名字。外界对他，掠夺者的队长，吉他，键盘，主唱之一，素来抱有极度分裂的评价：喜欢的那些恨不得把他摆进教堂，讨厌的恨不得让他下地狱。我明白，流行音乐界就是这样，对于一个人的喜爱或憎恶往往取决于第一首歌的前四个小节，并且极难在后期得到改变。露台上的视野良好，可以将整个后院和住宅区后的斜坡尽收眼底；不远处一座单独的小平房吸引了我的注意力，弗兰克跑去拿钥匙前好像叹了口气——恰好说明我找对地方了，抱歉。

平房是一个摆满了淘汰乐器的储藏室。弗兰克在打开门前非常尴尬地请求我的原谅：“我们从来没想过要打扫这个地方，对不起，这里没有口罩，希望你不会对灰尘过敏……”我以为这只是出于某种社交礼仪——弗兰克.隆巴顿看起来的确是位体体面面的绅士，便非常轻快地表达自己对灰尘和混乱的熟识，但当大门打开的一瞬间，我的笑容凝固了。

首先砸下来的是一把琴头歪斜的吉他。我下意识地抬手去挡，粗硬的琴颈狠狠地砸在前臂上，剧痛瞬间沿着手肘爬上肩膀。我想我的表情一定非常狰狞，不然弗兰克不可能露出一副异常惊恐的神色——短暂的呆滞后，他及时冲上前将顺势落下的其他物件拦住，这个举动让我十分感激。经纪人先生费劲九牛二虎之力才用肩膀和上半身抵住一堆摇摇欲坠的乐器，在他的示意下，我匆忙往后退去。手臂上的痛感已经转化为一种相当致命的酸麻，条件反射般地，眼泪瞬间涌上了整个眼眶，更多的顺着脸颊滴在了前襟，这绝非我本意——如果不是手臂难受得要命，当下的场景着实能使人好好地乐一场：

“对不起，弗兰克，”我急匆匆地擦了擦脸，笑声渐渐从喉咙后方浮现，“我该想到这个的，我要怎么帮你？”

“我不明白你为什么还能笑出来，”他狼狈地摇了摇头，垂着眼睛，“再把它们塞回去是不可能了，你往后站站，我让它们自己滑出来。”

“没问题。”我站在路边的花池上，庆幸自己穿了平跟鞋，“你打算怎么办，这一堆？”

“先放着，等他们来了一起收拾。”弗兰克身手敏捷地往左一跳，脚刚落地，一条由木板和钢弦组成的河流便毫不客气地占领了整条小道（后期在詹姆.波特先生的解说下做出纠正：钢弦和镍弦；后者能提供更加温暖丰富的音色，是他们早期活跃时的首选）。我好奇地打量着它们，在其中发现了一些不和谐的因素：

洗衣板，茶箱……和洗衣盆。

我的笑声大概非常歇斯底里。等我平静下来，擦掉脸上的泪水后，迎接的是弗兰克异常虚弱的微笑：“你和他们一定能相处得非常愉快。”

02 All good children go to heaven

也许是错觉，也许不是：我不明白到底是什么在发生作用，但……明显的，在经历后院中的小小意外后，弗兰克对我的态度变了。

“掠夺者早期是玩噪音爵士的，所以你会看到这些……啊，琴弦都断了。”经纪人蹲在地上将那些灰扑扑的木板排成一行，“茶箱和扫帚柄钉在一起，再绷上弦就是贝斯，洗衣盆这种一般只有一根弦，也可以加到五根。”

“据我所知，认真学过乐器的是詹姆.波特？”我从客厅拿回笔记本，此刻正坐在一截干燥的木桩上，后悔自己为什么没带相机，“介意我稍微了解一下吗，在和他们正式谈过之前？”

“没问题，伊万斯小姐。”弗兰克点了点头，捡起一块上过漆的木板垫在屁股下，“詹姆的家庭条件非常好，波特先生和夫人是当地有名的工厂主，从小就对他进行了各方面的培养……绘画，音乐之类的。他一开始接触的是钢琴，但是什么都没有发生，那时他才十岁。”

“波特先生在乐队中的位置是？”

“鼓手和其余打击乐器，主唱之一，也能弹一点吉他，不过很少碰。”

“很少有小孩儿会被送去学鼓？”我一边在笔记本上写着，一边挠了挠下巴，“契机是什么呢？”

“……波特家来自考文垂。”

“嗯，”我点点头，期待地看着他。

弗兰克疲惫地叹了口气，举起双手：“我只能和你说这么多，剩下的请自己去问他。”

一瞬间的静默。夏日的微风徐徐穿过后院，天竺葵和绣球花丛发出窸窸窣窣的响声，仿佛在窃窃私语。

在我持续的注视下，弗兰克开始出汗了。

“我不能说，我签过保密合同。”他张开嘴又闭上，这可把我弄糊涂了，“这倒是提醒我……我能否安排一个你与考文垂方面的电话会议？”

“什么？”合同里可没写这个，“拜托，弗兰克，我完全没明白。”

“等讲过电话你就明白了。”经纪人难得地强硬了一回，肩颈线条再度绷紧，“下一个问题？”

“……好的，”我挑了挑眉，决定晚点儿再回到这个话题，“跳过这一段，请继续。”

“詹姆和小天狼星很小就认识了，由于——相似的背景，”他非常谨慎地使用了一个书面词汇，这只能让我变得愈发好奇，“不像詹姆，小天狼星的钢琴弹得很出色，教他的老师非常有名。”

“可我记得他是吉他手……和主唱来着？”

“对，掠夺者的键盘是莱姆斯。莱姆斯其实也会吉他和贝斯，他们之间相互重复的乐器种类很多，所以灌制唱片时会录上好几个版本再进行挑选。我不能说最后成片的那些是最好的……所以才会有了接下来的计划。”

“计划？”

“我们正准备成立一个公司，把以前的版权收回来。”

“从HMV独立？”血液立刻冲上了脸颊；在半个呼吸间明白了这句话的意义，我几乎拿不住笔，“我要保密吗，这个消息？”

“至少是现在，”弗兰克拘谨地点点头，说起来，他到底是怎么了？“最早也要到明年秋天，在这之前请保密。”

“好的，到时有可能给我们独家报道吗？”

“我会和麦格教授——女士谈。”他清了清嗓子，又继续说道，“波特家和布莱克家常常同去一个教堂，两家小孩很快就熟悉了，后边他们又上了同一个寄宿学校，就是在那里遇见莱姆斯，彼得和我的。”

“霍格沃茨？”我飞快地推算一下时间，“是五五年入学？”

“五六年。霍格沃茨在伦敦是个非常出名的寄宿学校，我，莱姆斯，彼得是靠教会的奖学金进去的，但是波特家和布莱克家在学校里享有终身席位。我们一开始被编进不同的班级，后边逐渐认识了。”

“好的。那么关于莱姆斯呢？”

“这栋建筑里最接近正常人的存在，除了我之外。”提到自己的好友时明显轻松了很多，“卢平家是很普通的工薪阶层，老卢平先生曾在海军服役，后边回到乡下靠退休金和做手工生活。卢平太太当过战地护士。”

“他们现在已经搬家了，我猜？”

“和我父母一起移民去了新西兰。”

“不错的选择。”我满意地端详着匆匆记下的要点，“佩蒂格鲁先生的背景和你们差不多么？”

“是的，不过他的父母现在仍在康沃尔。彼得在乡下为他们买了一栋非常舒适的小别墅，靠着湖。”

“唔，我想我可以去采访他们，如果必要的话？”

“当然，我之后会把地址给你。”

现在看来，这短短几个小时内蕴含的信息丰富得令人惊讶，然而当时的我只是个写过两年稿子的新手，还没学会从字里行间提取微妙的暗示。作为保密人，隆巴顿先生距离坐上被告席只有一步之遥：考文垂，工厂，电话会议，霍格沃茨，保密协议，波特，任何一个比我更有常识的英国人都能迅速将其解码；另一件事再次证明这点：作为一个经纪人，一个需要替乐队与外部进行交涉的角色，弗兰克.隆巴顿实在不擅长掩盖自己的情绪。取材后期的某日下午，我回报社整理资料时，他的未婚妻，同时也是我的好友，爱丽丝.兰伯特，大叫一声扑在我身上，富有穿透力的笑声传遍了整条走廊：“他终于说漏嘴了！”她一边擦去眼角的泪水，一边捂着肚子，“他一开始对你有点意思来着——但是看到你被那么重的吉他砸了一下后还能笑得死去活来，他就知道，你和那些家伙才是一类人！”

我必须为自己作一个辩护：吾友弗兰克，你对女性根本一无所知。

大约是下午四点左右，前门终于传来了动静。我和弗兰克一起走到门厅，在他解开安全链的几秒中，我听见一阵响亮的大笑。

虽然歌曲本身充满争议，评论家们对掠夺者的演唱能力倒是得出了比较一致的评价：小天狼星显然像一把Jumbo吉他，洪亮的音色和厚实的中频使他能够完美驾驭绝大部分流行歌曲的音域，即使个别音节超出了范围，他也能够十分聪明地用情绪和技巧对其进行处理。掠夺者中负责高音的是莱姆斯；虽然是最晚学习乐器的那个，天赋使他日益精进，并在小天狼星的鼓励下开始尝试演唱前者感到费力的部分。自然，轻松，舒展地，A4以上的空白被填满，这才有了接下来的，和。詹姆的贝斯水平和吉他的同样优秀，然而担任主唱的次数相对较少，更多时候通过副歌来为单曲注入略带共鸣特质的低音。作为鼓手，彼得一向是最低调的那个，担任主唱的次数为零，能够为个别几首和声似乎已经令他心满意足。当然了，那时的我对这些评价毫无概念，听到那个笑声时只是单纯地松了口气：弗兰克一直显得非常尴尬，这让我也不自在了起来，乐队成员的到来正好为这栋建筑注入一股新鲜空气——况且，个人来说，我是真的很期待见到莱姆斯.卢平。

经纪人刚刚解下最后一根链条，门就被推开了。一大捆杂乱的虎纹百合率先进入视野，我惊讶地挑起了眉，捧着花的人将它往前凑了凑，说话有点瓮声瓮气的，却是送向弗兰克那边：“非常抱歉，我们来晚了，伊万斯小姐。”

“我就说你肯定是近视——下次乖乖和我一起去配眼镜吧！”紧接其后的是个留着长卷发的男人，瞧着像是二十出头；我正在思考他会不会是莱姆斯，直到看见那双风暴色的眼睛。

“我算是知道爱丽丝那天到底在激动个什么劲儿……”我下意识地偏了偏头，随后意识到这样做会让我显得怯懦，便眯起眼看了回去，“弗兰克，可以请你介绍一下吗？”

“当，当然。”被点名的经纪人缩了缩脖子，一把抱过那捆倒霉的花，“——詹姆，这边才是莉莉.伊万斯！伊万斯小姐，这是詹姆.波特，我们的贝斯，吉他，后边的那个是小天狼星，我想你已经意识到了——莱姆斯呢？他不会让我一个人对付你们吧？？”

“莱米正在停车呢。”小天狼星对我笑了笑，有些懒洋洋地，“弗兰克没欺负你吧？”

“没，弗兰克对我很友好，”他的态度让我有些好奇：来这儿之前听办公室的姑娘谈了谈他们，小天狼星该是脾气最坏的一个，“——你也好，波特先生。”

“叫我詹姆！”花束后的是一张精力充沛的笑脸，轮廓稍微有些圆润，眼睛的形状也是圆的，这让他看起来比其他人都要年轻，“觉得这栋房子怎么样？”

“房子很有趣——很像你们。”我谨慎地选择了一个非常中规中矩的回答，有点不明白他为什么这么开心，“就是后院可能要收拾一下——抱歉——”

“后院明天再说吧，”弗兰克实在找不到足够大的花瓶，只好把花放在餐桌上，“别堵在门口，最后一个进来的记得锁门！”

直到我们围着餐桌坐定，莱姆斯才和彼得一起进来。“坐上车后才听说这次的记者是位女士，只好临时到隔壁买了一个蛋糕……我想家里肯定没什么吃的了。”说话的男人有着一头柔软的棕色卷发，他将蛋糕放在桌上，对我伸出了手，“莱姆斯.卢平，很高兴见到你。”

“莉莉.伊万斯，你好。”我连忙跳起来和他握手，脸颊不由自主地涨红了，“谢谢你的蛋糕。”

四周传来的口哨将我包围；小天狼星大声地清了清嗓子。

“彼得.佩蒂格鲁。”最后一名掠夺者快速地对我笑了笑，坐回长桌对面，似乎对这个场景已然习以为常。正在烧水泡茶的弗兰克回头往这边看了看，表情十分复杂，随后又长长地叹了一口气，将茶包扔进杯子里：“小天狼星，你保证过的。”

“我还什么都没干呢！”被点名的那位无辜地耸了耸肩，飞快地偷走蛋糕顶端的樱桃，一把扔进嘴里，“谁想喝威士忌？”

“谁都不想喝。”莱姆斯起身走向碗橱，路过他的时候，竟然伸手揉了揉他的头顶，“现在是工作时间，记得吗？”

我下意识地缩了缩脖子，以为他会发脾气，却发现眼前的这幕比想象中的还要令人吃惊：小天狼星坏笑着伸手勾住莱姆斯的领带，将后者一把拉进怀里，并在脸上印下一个响亮的吻。

死一般的寂静，只有白汽嗤嗤地从茶壶嘴中不断冒出；弗兰克面无表情地盯着它，仿佛想把那个滚烫的铁块一口吞下。

“莉莉。”波特缓缓地将头转向我这边，露出一个虚弱至极的微笑，“你愿意和我约会吗？”

Part II: From Me to You (I got fingers that long to teach you)

01 Thou has no drums！

小天狼星和弟弟出发前往霍格沃茨的时候，沃尔布佳.布莱克甚至都懒得下楼，她只是裹紧了身上丝绸睡袍，示意女仆赶快关门，别让寒气冻伤摆在门口的花束。

那是一九五五年九月的一个清晨：虽然处在夏日的末尾，早晚却需要用厚外套御寒。他在女仆的帮助下穿好衬衫和背带短裤，将长袜拉到膝盖下，又极不情愿地将手臂伸进绣有家徽的西装。在他和手持梳子的管家作斗争时，雷古勒斯早已乖巧地打好了领结，坐在天鹅绒衬垫上啃一只苹果：

“梳一梳不会要你的命，小天狼星。”弟弟舔了舔沾上果汁的虎口，“司机已经把车开出来了，你最好快一点。”

“闭嘴！”个头较高的那个恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，将梳子猛地抢过，往窗外一扔，“好了，阿尔弗雷德，”他扭头看着镜中的自己，厌恶地皱起眉，“让我们从地狱中爬出去吧。”

布莱克家在长桥，伯明翰，离伦敦约两小时车程。他们走出大宅的时候，司机已经将一辆崭新的‘奥斯丁公主’停在了庄园的铁门前。小天狼星飞快地爬进后座，一脚踢掉了刚穿上不久的牛津鞋，女仆从车窗中递进三明治和牛奶瓶，他做了个鬼脸，瞧也不瞧地塞进了雷古勒斯的怀里：“给你了。”

“这是两人份，”雷古勒斯规规矩矩地靠进真皮座椅里，打量着膝盖上的早餐，“你不吃吗？”

“马上去詹姆家，”今早起床后的第一个笑容；庄园在后视镜中逐渐缩成几不可见的黑点，小天狼星愉快地打了个响指，“不像那个疯女人，波特夫人会给我一顿真正的美味。”

“不许这么说母亲！”雷古勒斯大声地抗议着，却被兄长狠狠地揉乱了头发：“你现在归我管，我爱说什么就说什么！”

此刻距离小天狼星的十三岁生日，还有两个月。

掠夺者的队长及主唱来自一个在英伦三岛都享有极高礼遇的古老家庭。布莱克家族掌握着全英百分之三十九的汽车产能，旗下有奥斯丁，莫里斯，瑞利，霍斯莱等汽车品牌，亦对农用机械颇有涉及。小天狼星的父亲是家族中主支的长子，承袭爵位和庄园，母亲来自家族旁支，两人为事实表亲。沃尔布佳.布莱克育有一对双胞胎，小天狼星.布莱克和雷古勒斯.布莱克。虽然同时出生，兄弟俩的性格却相差极大。雷古勒斯符合所有关于门阀继承人的刻板印象：谈吐优雅，举止高贵，对上流社会的一切习俗均了若指掌；与小天狼星一同进入霍格沃茨学习，以年级第一的成绩顺利升入牛津，攻读国际经济及金融，毕业后代表家族前往北美大陆，在克莱斯勒总部进行实习，在行业内获得良好赞誉。对比之下，兄长的人生轨迹完全与之相反：从小便是家族庄园中的动乱因素，“易怒粗鲁，难以教化，对高雅艺术毫无天分，只喜欢不知从哪儿听来的下流小调。”然而，公平地说，小天狼星对古典艺术的掌握其实相当出色：在沃尔布佳严厉的教导下习得优秀的钢琴技巧，被关禁闭时，堂姐安多米达会用小提琴的琴声和他隔着门聊天；某次外出就餐时，他曾悄悄溜出餐厅，只用半顿饭的功夫便从街边的流浪汉那儿学会了班卓琴。“那是在‘橄榄园’，是当地一家很不错的意大利餐厅，我借了那个好心人的班卓琴，边弹边走向饭店临街的橱窗——当然，你也猜到了，我老妈就坐在玻璃后边。那表情我现在还记得清清楚楚，你想看吗？我画给你看，来吧，给我纸和笔，什么？我没告诉你我画漫画也很拿手？”

和小天狼星进行一对一采访时，你永远无法控制话题的走向。经过数次失败但极度精彩的尝试后，我迅速领会了窍门：让莱姆斯加入讨论。

“我们正在谈你小时候的事情，”谢天谢地，键盘手温柔地戳了戳他的腰，“那些漫画就留给下次吧。”

霍格沃茨，像所有声名远播的寄宿学校一样，历史悠久，炙手可热。接管四人组那届的校长是阿不思.帕西瓦尔.伍尔夫里德.布莱恩.邓布利多，本人来自苏格兰高地，人生经历之丰富，足够我再写好几本书。在几次短暂的访谈中，这位身材欣长，精神矍铄的老先生带我参观了几处最有代表性的地点：厨房，宿舍，静思室。“寄宿学校普遍接受的教育理念是严厉，严厉，严厉，”等待管理员开门的时候，他从半月形眼镜的上方看向我，相当坦率地眨了眨眼，“我本人对此非常不赞同，于是尽我所能地做了些改变。”

管理员开门的手抖了一下，钥匙串发出刺耳的碰撞声。“您总是这样，”不知为何，我觉得这位管理员看起来好像有些气呼呼的，“孩子都被您宠坏了！”

“我只是选择用更有效的方法进行教育，费尔奇。”邓布利多先生笑眯眯地拍了拍他的肩，就像对待一位老朋友那样；就在这时，校长先生中指上那枚巨大的红宝石戒指第一次展现出全貌，明亮鲜艳的火彩让我瞬间心醉神迷，甚至发出了小小的抽气声。

我的失态一定被他发觉了；再次抬头的时候，校长先生正面带微笑地看着我。

“来自一名旧识的馈赠。”他慷慨地把手伸到我眼下，戒指的细节更加清晰地浮现出来：枕型切割的红宝石被四枚精巧的白金戒爪牢牢扣住，主石两侧有两颗三角形的白钻，色彩对比之强烈，如同玫瑰与新雪。“报我的名字可以打折，”校长用另一只手摸了摸戒面，开玩笑似的耸耸肩，“如果他还记得我是谁的话。无论怎么说，总是值得尝试。那么，我们进去吧？”

这时才想起自己的来访目的，我感到相当难为情；为了掩饰尴尬，我默不作声地点点头，跟着校长一同踏进那间本应充满悔恨的教室。

一个小小的提醒：后文中“本该”二字或许会多次出现：为他们写书，最不该的就是用常理进行揣测。

等到费尔奇把教室的枝形吊灯点燃后，我明白他为何会对校长做出那种评价了：与其说是留给学生闭门思过的忏悔屋，不如说是一间设备优良的音乐室。

“‘我总是认为，音乐比教鞭更有用。’”莱姆斯放下茶杯，用一种相当怀念的语气缓缓说道，“邓布利多先生那时就是这样告诉我的。时间果然能证明它的正确性。”

“甚至成功说服我重新摸上钢琴。”小天狼星懒洋洋的在长沙发上仰面躺着，把脑袋搁在莱姆斯的膝盖上，“虽然每次事后都觉得自己被骗了。”

“这也是我好奇的一点，”我一边快速地记着笔记，一边试图在工作允许的情况下把自己的存在感降到最低，“我听弗兰克说，莱姆斯的键盘是你教的？”

“这是我最喜欢的故事！”他翻了个身，把脸冲着我，风暴色的双眼闪闪发亮；直到那一刻，我才再次意识到，如果抛开平时惹人头疼的部分，小天狼星.布莱克的确异常英俊，“不过在这之前，你得知道当时的情况。”

02\. Took some honey from a tree, they dress it up and they call it me

霍格沃茨位于离主城区半小时车程的伦敦西侧，拥有广大的草场和椭圆形的湖泊；主城堡是历经风霜的奶油色，东西两翼的塔楼群被漆作红蓝，形成了相当有趣的视觉效果。所有塔楼的顶端都飘着校旗：四分的盾形内印有四种代表学院的动物，下侧的缎带上写着校训：眠龙勿扰。

司机帮雷古勒斯把行李箱放进学校的马车，正想和小天狼星说再见，却发现大少爷早已不见踪影；眼见集合的时间就要到了，雷古勒斯无奈地和司机道别，转身的瞬间却看见自己的哥哥和詹姆.波特笑嘻嘻地从角落中钻出，身上沾满了草叶：“你错过了一些好玩意儿，小弟，”小天狼星笑嘻嘻地伸手勾住他的脖颈，嘴里鬼知道在嚼着什么东西，“这个湖真有意思。”

“我不觉得你弟弟会和我们一起，”詹姆.波特挠了挠自己的下巴，从领结上摘下一颗苍耳，“说起来，我们是不是该集合了？”

“啊，原来你们还记得这回事。”雷古勒斯冷冷地退后一步，将兄长的手臂从肩上甩下，“你决定继续和波特混在一起？”

“不然呢？”小天狼星用那种表情盯着他，就像在看一个傻瓜，“如果你想加入——”

“我该想到的。那我们今后最好保持距离。”问号还未出场就隐没了；雷古勒斯压抑着自己的怒气，优雅地欠了欠身，“圣诞节见。”

小天狼星目瞪口呆地看着雷古勒斯离去的背影，一旁的詹姆几乎笑得滚到了地上：“丽茜的轮子啊*！！你被你弟逐出家门了！！老兄！”

“非常惊讶的是，我竟然对这件事有印象。”莱姆斯忍不住打断了他，“不过这个时间点也太早了，你打算讲多久？”

“我正渐入佳境呢！”过于温和的抱怨，不必要的笑意，这让我忍无可忍地打了个寒颤：“莱姆斯，你愿意……？”

“我的版本可能没那么栩栩如生，”一瞬间的迟疑后是释然，他无奈地看向自己的膝盖，“不过你总能加点什么，对吧？”

不同于一般的语法学校，寄宿男校拥有非常严格的起居规范和上下级关系。身为真实社会的准备期，出身和家境在这所封闭的金字塔内甚至得到了更为强烈的彰显。布莱克与波特家族是同期入学中的佼佼者：配备整套盥洗设备的套间，单独的茶室，甫一入校便获得的球队队长徽章；卢平和佩蒂格鲁就没有这种运气了，不仅要承受来自老师的似有似无的白眼，还要留心不被同学抓到把柄——少年时期的恶意相比成年来说，更充满着一种残酷意味上的天真，因此留下的伤痕往往更加刻骨，无论是肉体上的，还是精神上的。

“在这儿我不得不使用一种非常谨慎的措辞……”莱姆斯露出一个充满歉意的微笑，“在霍格沃茨，我有开心的时候，也有不开心的时候。最不愉快的几次我情愿不去谈起，不过既然说到学习键盘的事情……”

推开门的时候他就知道自己完蛋了，彻彻底底的那种。

“欢迎来到你们的第一堂音乐课。我是西比尔.特里劳妮，你们叫我特里劳妮夫人。”身穿黑色长裙和天鹅绒披肩的女教师高傲地昂起了下巴，用教鞭在讲台上敲了敲，“我相信，在座的各位绅士早已接受过家庭教师们的训练，我会听取你们每个人的演奏，然后按照进度分成不同的小组，为圣诞节的晚会做准备。

“在你们的左手边是提琴架，”十三岁的莱姆斯静悄悄地坐在最后一排，像所有男生一样，顺着女教师的手往左边看去，“有小提琴，中提琴，大提琴，全部出自意大利的名家之手，是校长的私人收藏；在你们的右手边是两架三角钢琴，一架施坦威，一架贝森朵夫。会管乐器的绅士们请举手，”稀稀拉拉的几只，特里劳妮夫人挑剔地扬起了眉，“比我预想中的要少……管乐器在提琴架的后方，想在圣诞晚会中使用自己乐器的同学，课后到我这里填申请表。”

“如你所想，第一个上台的是雷古勒斯。”小天狼星从鼻腔里哼了一声，装模作样地将手放在胸口行礼，“我的好弟弟正如所有经过家庭教师精心调教的哈巴狗那样，迫不及待地想在客人面前展示新学到的招数……”

“而哥哥却像一只坏脾气的大型犬，一口咬住客人伸向自己头顶的手。”莱姆斯笑着将手从小天狼星的发间收回，却被后者一把捉住，坏心眼地用犬齿咬了咬他的指腹：“只有特定的人才可以碰我，你知道的。”

气氛开始变得糟糕了；我慌慌张张地喝了一大口茶，用力清了清嗓子：“那么，然后呢？”

看着身旁的同学一个个踏上演奏台，莱姆斯.卢平好几次想站起来从门口溜走，手背上的伤痕却阻止了他：不能再给那些大孩子欺辱自己的借口了，哪怕能有一天不倒霉呢？和那些出身豪门的同学不同，自己根本不会任何乐器，勉强上台只是丢人现眼而已；特里劳妮夫人看起来相当严肃，自己若直说不会，搞不好又会惹她生气……

座位渐渐空了，他绝望地闭上眼，交叉食指，只希望在台上挨骂的时间能过得快一些。

“布莱克先生。”意外地，第一排的椅子上竟然还有一个男生：缎子般柔顺的黑发，皱巴巴的衬衫，以及这个姓氏……他的脑海中渐渐浮现出一个模糊的印象。这人是第一个上台的布莱克的兄弟，然而他为什么到现在还没上去？

“我不会乐器。”那个布莱克耸耸肩，屁股像长在了椅子上似的，“请别为我感到遗憾。”

“据我所知，你和雷古勒斯.布莱克先生是兄弟？”特里劳妮夫人可没那么好糊弄：她用戴满镯子的左手推了推眼镜，将审视的目光投向前方，“想必你们两个接受过同样的教育。”

“接受过同样的折磨？是的；向施暴者屈服？只有我亲爱的弟弟。和他不同，我可长着脊梁骨呢。”

“你竟敢将音乐训练称为折磨————”

“家庭教师折磨我，我折磨家庭教师嘛。不如……”那男孩回头看了看，目光对上莱姆斯的，“噢，还有一只小哈巴狗，您不如叫他上来给您表演一下，我就算了？”

“这话说得可真是……”我一边做着笔记，一边暗自发笑，“实际上，你明明会很多种乐器？”

“乐器要演奏给自己喜欢的听众才有意思。”小天狼星漫不经心地玩着莱姆斯的手指，又放在唇边亲了一口，“不过，事实证明……我看走眼了。

那不是一只小哈巴狗，而是一只还没长牙的狼。”

传说中的静思室和预想中的大不一样：没有落满灰尘的桌椅，没有邪恶的镣铐与脚环，甚至连实行鞭笞的器具都不见踪影；取而代之的是明亮的木地板与天鹅绒坐垫，纤尘不染的三角钢琴，还有一张摆着点心与茶壶的圆桌。莱姆斯跟在小天狼星的身后走进房间，校园看守费尔奇在他们的身后将门重新锁好，伴随着钥匙串发出的声响，一个巨大的沙漏从墙中滑出，翻转完毕后的沙堆开始徐徐下行。

“沙子漏完前我们大概出不去了。”没有流露出任何与紧张，焦虑沾边的情绪，小天狼星毫不见外地走到圆桌旁给自己倒茶，“你要吗？”

“…………呃，”莱姆斯实在不知该作何表情，只得点了点头：“谢谢。”

“我该向你道歉。”黑发男生冲他举了举装满伯爵茶的杯子，“你被我连累了。”

“咦？特里劳妮夫人无论怎样都会关我禁闭的……”你的存在甚至帮我免除了上台受辱的环节，“不是你的错。”

“她以为你和我一样是故意找茬，”他往嘴里塞了一块黄油曲奇，“甚至没让你说理由就罚了禁闭。”

“无论怎么说，结果总是一样的。”莱姆斯叹了口气，在圆桌旁的椅子上坐下，“我是真的不会那些乐器。”

“这有点糟糕。”舔完手指后，小天狼星相当客观地指出，“期末考试就是圣诞节的演奏，你会得零分，有可能会被退学。”

“录取的老师没说我必须得会乐器才能毕业……算了，”他勉强露出一个微笑，“我本来就不该来这里。”

“别说傻话！”肩膀被一把搂住，语气中的坚定让莱姆斯吓了一跳，“把你的手给我看看……怎么这么多伤？谁打你了？！”

“没什么。”他飞快地将手放回口袋里，“为什么要看我的手？”

“手指很长，适合学钢琴，先不说这个。”小天狼星心烦意乱地摇摇头，望着他皱起了眉，“谁欺负你了，呃……”

“莱姆斯.卢平。”

“谁欺负你了，莱姆斯？是高年级的那帮蠢货？还是班上的那些？”

“这都不重要。”他满不在乎地耸耸肩，“所以你的确会乐器？”

“我会很多乐器，我可以教你。”风暴色的双眼若有所思地凝视着他，“这里就有一架钢琴，我们还得一块儿呆上好几个小时。”终于想起自己遗忘了什么，他向前伸出手，“我叫小天狼星，很高兴认识你。”

“Knight in shining armor……”我咯咯地笑着，脸颊滚烫，“那时候还没几个人知道，小天狼星竟然是罗宾汉一般的人物吧？”

“教同学弹钢琴可称不上是罗宾汉，”小天狼星大笑道，“只是因为莱姆斯太讨人喜欢而已。”

“所以圣诞晚会上你弹了钢琴？”我看向另一个人，内心的好奇渐渐上涌，“那你的确相当有天分了不是吗？”

意外地，莱姆斯摇了摇头：“晚会所需的钢琴演奏水平是不可能用三个月达到的……实际上，是小天狼星弹的琴：这是他为我做的第二件事。”

“……我需要一些细节。”

“那个学期里，我的确一直在教莱姆斯弹钢琴，但是我也知道，指望他靠这个上台是在做梦。”小天狼星亲昵地伸手戳戳键盘手的脸颊，“必须要给他找一个最容易学，最容易蒙混过关的乐器。”

“也就是说，三角铁。”

“我和特里劳妮提起的时候，那个老蝙蝠的脸都绿了。不过我早就想到了这一点，”黑发男人得意地眨了眨眼，“于是我提出，作为交换，我今后不会在课上捣乱，愿意参与演出，甚至可以弹琴。”

“小天狼星是我们那一届中最好的钢琴手，雷古勒斯和他一比都显得黯然失色。”

“那场演出据说是建校以来最好的，”他以一个张开双臂的姿势谢幕，“获得的慈善捐款是以往的两倍！”

“而我也顺利通过了考核。”莱姆斯笑着挠了挠他的下巴，后者心满意足地眯起了眼。

“皆大欢喜……”写完最后一个词，我翻了翻笔记，发现还有最后一点，“关于钢琴课的细节，你们还记得么？”

“记得！”似乎被戳到了什么不得了的开关，小天狼星一骨碌从沙发上爬了起来，“莱姆斯是个相当糟糕的初学者，如果你想听，我可以说上一个星期！”

“我对乐器的天分实在有限，”莱姆斯略微窘迫地偏了偏头，“他也是第一次教别人弹琴，因此……”

“光是记八度就记了好几天，更别说什么断奏，琶音了，”像是想到了什么似的，他不好意思地吐了吐舌头，“就像月亮脸说的，我一开始也不是什么好老师……乱七八糟学了一个月后才想起来，还没教他认中央C呢。”

说完这句话后，两位采访对象的脸颊齐刷刷地浮上一层血色；我不确定我是否想知道原因……但是……

“我一开始怎样都理解不了中央C的意义，在步骤错乱地学了那么久之后——直到那天，练习结束后……”

“我实在是不知道怎样才能解释得更清楚，‘锚’，‘定位仪’，‘指南针’，常见的比喻都毫无用处。”小天狼星微笑着将莱姆斯的手拉到自己的膝盖上，十指相扣，“最后我一着急，就说——”

“永远要记得中央C，就像我永远会记得你。”

00：Mr. Moonlight

“如你所想，第一个上台的是雷古勒斯。”小天狼星从鼻腔里哼了一声，装模作样地将手放在胸口行礼，“我的好弟弟正如所有经过家庭教师精心调教的哈巴狗那样，迫不及待地想在客人面前展示新学到的招数……”

“而哥哥却像一只坏脾气的大型犬，一口咬住客人伸向自己头顶的手。”莱姆斯笑着将手从小天狼星的发间收回，却被后者一把捉住，坏心眼地用犬齿咬了咬他的指腹：“只有特定的人才可以碰我，你知道的。”

“你是说，给你喂食和洗澡的人？”指尖不小心蹭到了舌面，他瞬间红了脸，想把这家伙从膝盖上推下去，“你越来越像一条真正的狗了。”

“真正的狗才不会想要吻你。”小天狼星露出一个志得意满的微笑，一把拽住莱姆斯的领带。

早就不是第一次做这种亲密的事了，但他仍然觉得这一切都发生得太快：小天狼星一边用舌面舔着他的双唇，一边熟练地将他的纽扣解开；锁骨被指尖摩挲着，胸膛逐渐裸露在空气中，随着触碰微微颤抖。我们来玩个新花样。小天狼星深深地吻住了他，薄荷与烟草的气息在二人的口腔中蔓延开来，听说失去视觉后，其余的感官会变得格外明显…… 眼前突然变得一片黑暗；莱姆斯惊惶地张大了眼，耳边传来织物的摩擦声。你的这条领带是小狗图案？完美。小天狼星低笑着咬上莱姆斯的颈侧，双手将领带在他的脑后打了一个结，感觉怎么样？

就那样。莱姆斯用手摸了摸自己的眼睛，低声咕哝道，为什么不是你？

那样难度就更高了，我们可以把它留给下次。小天狼星窃笑道，右手渐渐向下滑去……

Mr. Moonlight, you came to me one summer night……

And from above you sent my love

And from your beam you made my dream……

And the night you don't come my way

I'll pray and pray more each day

Cos we love you, Mr.Moonlight……

Mr. Moonlight, come again please

Here I am on my knees

Begging if you please……

And the night you don't come my way

I'll pray and pray more each day

Cos we love you, Mr.Moonlight

Mr. Moonlight……

Mr. Moonlight……

附录一：创作记录

Album 3: 1969

1\. Uncle Moon has a Golden Ring

一九六九年的夏天里，“掠夺者”正在准备自己的第三张专辑。从六月开始，詹姆.波特和莱姆斯.卢平一直住在掠夺者之屋的二楼，小天狼星.布莱克应邀前往南法度假，其弟雷古勒斯在里维埃拉拥有多处房产；当地小报记者拍到二者并肩出入酒吧的近照，两人相视大笑，十分亲密。彼得.佩蒂格鲁回到了康沃尔，和父母在新置下的联排别墅中度过了愉快的三周。与此同时，位于伦敦的弗兰克.隆巴顿正为他们的新专四处奔走：联系录音室，服装，道具，化妆师，研究灌录的新方法。然而，不幸的是，以上工作都有一个前提：“掠夺者”知道自己要做什么。

七月二十二日，小天狼星重新回到霍格莫德街，风尘仆仆，倦容满面。正在一楼厨房准备三明治的詹姆.波特为他开门，与他拥抱，坏笑着将前者的衬衫一把掀起，晒得通红的脊背霎时暴露在门厅阴凉的空气中。小天狼星不耐烦地砸了咂嘴，干脆将上衣全部脱下；他从托盘中拿起一个三明治囫囵塞进嘴里，端起莱姆斯的马克杯将它冲进食道，再开口时，一口浓重的法国腔让詹姆乐不可支。楼下的动静将莱姆斯惊醒，他疲倦地爬下沙发，迷迷糊糊间为自己套上睡裤，循着声音前去迎接自己的队友。脚底传来的冰凉触感让他逐渐清醒，他赤足踩上厨房的地砖，迷惑地望着红彤彤的小天狼星，用力揉了揉自己的眼睛。

“你后天才该回来的，发生了什么事？”

“雷格回美国了，提前结束。”小天狼星熟练地从角落中翻出一瓶落满灰尘的单麦芽威士忌，美滋滋地给自己倒了一杯，“彼得呢？”

“小虫明天回来。”詹姆将两个牛肉三明治递给莱姆斯，“你的茶被某个混蛋喝完了，我很抱歉，月亮脸。”

“我们真该早些加满他的水碗，”莱姆斯接过碟子走向楼梯，“待会儿见。”

迟来的早餐结束后，三人在位于二楼西侧的创作室重新聚首。创作室是一个宽阔的长方形房间，靠窗的墙边摆着三角钢琴与电子琴，拐角处被一组DW的架子鼓占据得满满当当；东侧的墙上挂着六把吉他，两把贝斯，属于小天狼星的那些几乎能被一眼认出：从音孔向内望去，每把琴的琴箱中央都烙着一枚黑色爪印。

莱姆斯将自己带来的几页纸放在谱架上，掀开琴盖后开始做手操和指法练习。他先弹了几首在霍格沃茨学到的练习曲，随后缓慢地弹着上张专辑的旋律，若有所思地偏着头。小天狼星取下那把最常用的吉他，为自己在飘窗上舒舒服服地找了个位置，漫不经心地拨着琴弦，低声咕哝着只有自己才能听懂的字句。詹姆没有急着碰自己的贝斯，相反地，他坐进了角落，笑眯眯地敲着银色的小军鼓为莱姆斯伴奏。整张专辑过完一遍后，莱姆斯开始尝试一些新的片段，短促的旋律断断续续地从琴键上滑落；小天狼星仍在拨弄吉他，然而停顿得越来越少，旋律愈发流畅，他时不时地会从钢琴声中抓取一些片段又任其飘走，留下的那些被重新编排，跌进空隙，与旋律逐渐融合。詹姆已经放下了鼓棒，二者自由弹奏时，他正躺在地板上翻看杂志或小说。这个环节通常来说会持续一到两天，特别顺畅的话，一个下午就能完成，但也有持续一周都无法推进的情况。每到这时，小天狼星的脾气就会坏得可怕，幸好从乐队组建到现在也只出现过两次而已。

三个小时过去后，弗兰克送来了新鲜出炉的苹果派与烤鸡。四人在后院中支起小桌，有说有笑地在明亮的阳光下享受爱丽丝的厨艺。弗兰克边喝咖啡边向他们询问上午的进度，吃饱喝足的小天狼星站上露台为他演奏上午的成果。

“不错，有名字了么？”经纪人轻轻地哼着曲子，忽然垮下了脸，“你们这张专辑的主题到底什么时候才能给我？”

“昨天我和詹姆看了直播，我们正在想……”莱姆斯给自己倒了一杯牛奶慢慢地喝着，说话时抬头看向西边的天空，“专辑叫，怎样？”

“什么直播？”小天狼星猛地抬起头来，“我错过了什么？”

“你说那件事？”弗兰克笑了起来，“我喜欢这个名字！”

“那时你大概在火车上睡觉，我猜。”莱姆斯用餐巾擦掉嘴角的奶沫，笑着冲他招了招手，“不用着急，今晚还会有重播，我们可以一起看。”

“我去拿笔记本！”弗兰克急匆匆地跑进屋内，詹姆挥舞着一根鸡腿骨，绘声绘色地向他描述人类旗帜第一次飘扬在异乡的瞬间，莱姆斯在一旁补充细节，增加风味，并且开玩笑说，罗伯特.海因莱因先生大概会给NASA写一封贺卡。

“再说一遍。”小天狼星的双眼瞬间亮了起来，他跳下露台，一屁股坐在台阶上，“我有种感觉，再说一遍？”

“, 大脚板。它就在我的房间，如果你感兴趣的话……”

“不好意思，弗兰奇。”经纪人与吉他手撞了个满怀，笔记本跌在了地上。始作俑者向他露出一个极富侵略性的笑容，拉着茫然的键盘手跑上了楼：“我要和月亮脸写歌词，第一首歌名已经定了！”

“叫什么？”弗兰克认命地叹了口气，弯腰捡起本子，从裤兜里摸出一支铅笔，“你得现在就告诉我，大脚板，我等会儿要和广告商开会！”

“.” 后院中的詹姆向他遥遥举杯，将冷咖啡一饮而尽，做了个鬼脸，“就连登月这档子事都能让情侣兴奋起来，你说这世界还有救吗？”

End

参考及注释：

by Hunter Davis

https://tellhistory.com/index.php/2015/10/15/boarding-school/

by The Beatles with some minor changes

波特家，布莱克家的原型均为英国著名汽车公司

Title, subtitles are all from The Beatles' creations with some minor changes

Lizzie' s wheel！：Lizzie为T型车的昵称

创作记录 inspired by 创作实录 Full Name: Norman Mailer. MoonFire. The Epic Journey of Apollo 11. 前几天去摄影展看到了这本的旧版&一块月球岩样本，编号1969. A站和JD上均有贩售，可惜新版开本太小了，失掉很多震撼。 *未完，部分网站打不开，等走了之后再整理


End file.
